wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Zaklęty dwór/I/IV
Po trudach i znojach całodniowego urzędowania pan sędzia rozrywał się wieczorem. Zabierając pierwszą z nim znajomość, zastajemy go przy codziennej partii wista w tak zwanym bawialnym pokoju jego mieszkania. Naprzód jednak przypatrzmy się bliżej jego powierzchowności. Odpowiednio dwoistej, oficjalnej i prywatnej naturze charakteru pana mandatariusza i rysy twarzy jego podwójny noszą wyraz. Obok powagi i statku publicznego urzędnika przebijają się w nich i wszystkie szczególne znamiona, i właściwości prywatnego oficjalisty. Mandatariusz musiał ex officio mieć w fizjonomii swej coś z obleśności lokaja, a uroczystości kapłana Temidy . Pan Bonifacy Gągolewski był najwybitniejszym typem, idealnym niejako wyobrazicielem dawnego mandatariusza galicyjskiego, musiał też koniecznie obok znamion i zalet moralnych łączyć i uwydatniać także wszystkie jego zewnętrzne cechy i przymioty. Średniego wzrostu, silnej budowy, mógł w jednej chwili, według potrzeby, bądź na całą piędź zadrzeć głowę w górę lub też podobnie zniżyć się ku ziemi, wprost ku kolanom jaśnie wielmożnego pana. Stąd zapewne pochodziło, że chłopi i Żydzi mienili wzrost jego wysokim, a dziedzic i starosta widzieli w nim ledwie nie karła. Nijakiego wyrazu czoło, nad którym sztywnie podczesywana wznosiła się czupryna, mogło dowolnie bądź w groźne zmarszczyć się chmury, bądź w pokorną i uniżoną rozjaśnić się pogodę, jak niemniej grube, pełne, cokolwiek nawet wydęte wargi zdawały się wnet do surowej zaciśnięte powagi, wnet do obleśnego rozszerzone uśmiechu. Oczy, w wklęsłych osadzone jamach, z natury już spoglądały z ukosa, lecz w pewnych razach jak najzawzięciej chyliły się na dół, a nos miał wielkie podobieństwo do wykrzyknika, zmienionego w pół drogi w znak zapytania. Wąsy podcinał pan mandatariusz u dołu, a podgalał starannie po bokach, a włosy tak gładko przygłaskiwał na skroniach, jak gdyby chciał koniecznie zakryć wielkie, odstające jak skrzydła nietoperza uszy. Na strój niewielką przykładał wagę, tylko chustka musiała zawsze w szeroki u przodu schodzić się fontaź, a kołnierzyki wybiegały niezbędnie aż do połowy twarzy. Czy to już z przyrodzonej jakiejś skłonności, czy też z długoletniego przywyknienia pan sędzia prawą rękę zawsze trzymał w kieszeni, a lewą poprawiał łańcuszek od zegarka. Tylko w tej chwili robił wyjątek z stałej, niezmiennej reguły, bo grał właśnie rober z kołkiem i trzymał karty w ręku. Pan mandatariusz jest zapalonym miłośnikiem wista, a nie ma nawet za boże poszycie człowieka, który przypadkiem nie zna tej gry szlachetnej. „Żal się Boże! nawet wiska grać nie umie” — było już najgorsze, co kiedykolwiek na czyjeś mógł przytoczyć potępienie. Sam zaś miał się za najlepszego gracza, jeśli nie w Europie, to przynajmniej w całej, jak mówił Galicji i Lodomerii wraz z Bukowiną i Księstwami Zator i Oświęcim . — A wisk, mości dobrodzieju — mawiał — to nie filozofia, którą lada błazen może liznąć za parę lat. Wiska możesz pięćdziesiąt lat grać i będziesz fuszerował ni w pięć, ni w dziewięć, jeśli nadzwyczajnej nie masz bystrości tu... tu... — kończył pukając zagiętym palcem po czole. Przyznać też należy, że niemałej zadał sobie pracy i niezwyczajnej złożył dowody cierpliwości, nim dla własnej rozrywki i własnego ćwiczenia wyuczył ulubionego wiseczka swego obecnego przeciwnika, a najbliższego sąsiada, pana Onufrego Girgilewicza, ekonoma buczalskiego klucza, który co wieczór po skończonych zatrudnieniach gospodarskich na trzy lub sześć robrów zagaszczał do pana sędziego. Poczciwy pan Onufry kiedyś za młodu nauczył się był labeta, później w dojrzałych latach liznął gdzieś mariasza, ale do niedawna ani z nazwy nie znał wista. Dopiero kiedy dostał się w sąsiedztwo pana Gągolewskiego, musiał chcąc nie chcąc pokusić się o tak wysoki szczebel społeczeńskiej oświaty i na łeb na szyję uczył się tej gry postępowej. A słusznie utrzymywał pan sędzia, że to rzecz niełatwa, bo ileż to trudu i pracy kosztowało pana Girgilewicza, nim wyprowadził, jak utrzymać naraz trzynaście kart w ręku. Jeszczeż dopóki nie wydawał, to jakoś oboma pomagał sobie garściami, ale jak przyszło samemu zagrać z ręki, to pewnie z jedną potrzebną dziesięć niepotrzebnych kart wysypało się na stół, i to zawsze figurami na wierzch! Pan sędzia okropnie się niecierpliwił, ale by z czasem trzeciego wyrobić sobie partnera, nie szczędził usiłowania i uczył, informował, pokazywał, zachęcał niezmordowanie. Biedny pan Girgilewicz pocił się jak w parowej łaźni, naklął się w duchu, co ślina na język naniosła, ale po kilku latach próby i ciągłego ćwiczenia doszedł wreszcie do tego przekonania, że gra dość dobrze, tylko nigdy nie wie, co zadać, i nie pamięta, co wyszło. Dość jednak spojrzeć na facjatę czcigodnego ekonoma, aby się nie dziwić bynajmniej tej powolności postępów. Pan Onufry Girgilewicz to jeszcze ekonom pańszczyźnianego kroju, dyspozytor dawnej daty. Twarz pełna, nabrzmiała a czerwona jak burak, nos zawiesisty, wąs gęsty, rozstrzępiony, zielona krajka przez pas, hajdawery w buty, nahajka w ręku, ot i cały portret jego na łanie i w gumnie. Na wizycie u pana sędziego zachodziła tylko ta zmiana w jego powierzchowności, że zamiast krótkiej kurtki, przepasanej krajka, miał na sobie jakąś nie pierwszej już młodości długą kapotę zieloną i że oczywiście przy kartach obchodził się bez nahajki. Podobnie jak pan Gągolewski trzymał się i pan Girgilewicz już od lat blisko trzydziestu jednego skarbu, a to dość powiedzieć, aby zaraz o całej jego osobistości wysokie powziąć wyobrażenie. Ekonom, który od lat dwudziestu na jednym gospodaruje folwarku, potrafi pewno w każdej chwili zapłacić gotówką ten sam folwark i jeszcze się zagospodarować po swojemu. — Uchowaj Boże, abym miał kraść! — mawiał pan Girgilewicz z indygnacją — ale jakoś się tak mimochodem uciuła parę groszy. Z tego coś kapnie, z tamtego wściubnie, na tym się zarobi, z tego przygospodaruje, ot, taj tylko! Inaczej trochę mawiali złośliwi ludzie, ale bo też i czegóż ci już nie mówili. Toć między innymi dowodzili niezbicie, że pan Girgilewicz za młodu w piecu palił we dworze i że tylko z łaski jakiegoś pisarza nauczył się trochę czytać i pisać, a jeszcze przed laty piętnastu ani znał nawet jakiegoś Girgilewicza. Wówczas nazywał się po ojcu, stróżu zawałowskiej karczmy, po prostu Onufrym Giergołą. Ale pan Girgilewicz zadawał wszystkim tym pogłoskom fałsz zupełny. — Czegóż psie pyski nie oszczekają — żalił się swoim właściwym ekonomskim trybem. — Niech ich Pan Bóg skarze, taj tylko! Wszakże jednej rzeczy nie mógł zaprzeć się pan Girgilewicz, choćby się na głowie postawił. Że sam z Giergoły przedzierzgnął się na Girgilewicza, o tym tylko ludzie gadali, ale że jedynego swego syna, oddanego do szkół do Sambora, z Girgilewicza przechrzcił na Gergolickiego, do tego sam się przyznawał. Wszakże miał do tego swoje właściwe powody. — Co to komu szkodzi, taj tylko — tłumaczył się poufnie. — Chłopak ma talent, może daleko doprowadzić, a to przeklęte nazwisko Girgilewicz stawiłoby mu jeno przeszkody, taj tylko. A zresztą, ktoż to może wiedzieć, uciułało się jaki taki grosik, z czasem potrafiłoby się kupić jaki folwarczek nieszpetny, a tak Michaś może wykierować się na pana, na jaśnie wielmożnego nawet. Nie wierzysz pan dobrodziej? Toć zechciej się tylko rozglądnąć pomiędzy dzisiejszą naszą arystokracją galicyjską, a obaczysz, że zaledwie mniejsza połowa z nich, jak to mówią, panowie z panów. Reszta, żal się Boże, dorobkiewicze albo mechesy, taj tylko! Większa część naszych głośniejszych dziś jaśnie wielmożnych przypomina sobie dziadów w ekonomskich kapotach, jeśli jeszcze nie gorzej, a niejeden nosi nazwisko, co tak pospolitością pachnie, że dalibóg dawniej wstydziłby się go lada kuchta magnacki, taj tylko! Trudno zaprzeczyć, żeby pan Girgilewicz, mimo swej ciasnej głowy, nie miał daru wymowy i pewnej logiki w rozumowaniu. Trzecim w gronie graczem był młody, sztywnie trzymający się mężczyzna, z ogromnymi bakenbardami, na które snadź niezmiernie wiele ważył, bo co chwila je muskał, przygładzał, poprawiał, podciągał, przy czym zawsze z ukosa zerkał do zwierciadła po przeciwnej stronie ściany. Ubiór na nim, acz widocznie tandetny, silił się na gwałt uchodzić za elegancki. Brązowy, opięty surducik wygiął się ogromnymi klapami na przodzie, odsłaniając kolorową koszula z wysokimi, sztywnie wykrochmalonymi kołnierzykami, jasne pantalony sięgały tylko po kostki, lubo wąskie strzemiączka skórzane przyciągały je na dół, co sił stało, a chustka pod szyją, w kunsztowny jakiś związana fontaź, odsłaniała niechcący jeden rąbek strasznie już wystrzępiony. Tak lichej a pretensjonalnej odzieży odpowiadała zarówno licha a pretensjonalna fizjonomia, w której głównie uwydatniała się nadętość, próżność, zarozumiałość. W samej rzeczy pan Gustaw Chochelka, tak zwany aktuariusz dominikalny, był strasznie próżny i zarozumiały, lecz to z wielu ważnych wypływało powodów. Najpierw, nazywał się Gustaw, co przecie, jak sam mówił, jedno z najpiękniejszych imion kalendarza, po wtóre, uchodził za najprzystojniejszego kawalera i najwytworniejszego eleganta w okolicy, po trzecie, mienił się człowiekiem światowym w całym pojęciu tego wyrazu, a po czwarte, jako aktuariusz dominikalny, figura urzędowa, znaczył coś przecie i miał piękne widoki na przyszłość. Z tym wszystkim pan mandatariusz z niewielkim jakoś był dla niego poważaniem i tylko w wypadkach nadzwyczajnych, w razie choroby, wyjazdu lub chwilowego przeszkodzenia księdza proboszcza, przypuszczał go do jednego z sobą stolika. O wiele lepiej za to umiała pani sędzina poznać i ocenić jego zalety, tak przynajmniej utrzymywały złośliwe języki. Toteż i w tej chwili, przypatrując się grze, siedzi za jego krzesłem, bo ciekawa, czy panu Gustawowi przyniesie szczęście czy nieszczęście. Pan Gustaw czasem ukradkiem zabójcze rzuci na nią spojrzenie i czułe przytłumi westchnienie, a otyła, rumiana na twarzy pani sędzina uśmiechnie się tylko i poprawia aż nadto może bujne koki swych ciemnych, pozłotą od rosołu smarowanych włosów. Pan sędzia gra z kołkiem, co ogromnej wymaga uwagi, a pan Girgilewicz strasznie się jakoś zaperzył i zacietrzewił, bo mając cztery asy w ręku nie wie, którego zadać, aby najpewniej uciec od szlemu. — Kto zagrywa? — pyta pan sędzia niecierpliwie. — Ja, taj tylko — odpowiedział pan Girgilewicz, mrucząc przez zęby jakieś zagadkowe kombinacje. — Czekamy — odezwał się pan aktuariusz z salonową gracją i pełnym powabu uśmiechem. Z pana Girgilewicza pot się leje strumieniem. Nie sztuka zagrywać mając tylko jednego asa, ale któregoż najsamprzód wydać ze czterech! Każdego z osobna obmacał już na wszystkie strony, a ani rusz zdecydować się za tym lub owym. Nareszcie do jakiegoś heroicznego namyślił się postanowienia, zamrużył oczy, zaparł dech w sobie i na los szczęścia pierwszą lepszą wyciągnął kartę, a aż poskoczył z radości, kiedy zobaczył, że to był as atutowy i że nie przebity obiegł dokoła. — Nasza — wykrzyknął pan Girgilewicz i z tryumfem zagarnął lewę. — Atutuje... — mruknął pan sędzia przez zęby. — Dobrze gra — wtrącił skwapliwie aktuariusz — bo jak wyatutuje, a ja potem przyjdę z moimi pikami, to skończymy od razu. — Tylko nic nie gadać — upominał mandatariusz kategorycznie — bo to wisk, nie kiks, mój panie. Pan aktuariusz poprawił kołnierzyk, przymuskat faworyty i w kornym milczeniu przyjął upomnienie. Pan Girgilewicz sapał, pocił się, a atutował i atutował, co zresztą niewielką było sztuką, kiedy jak się pokazało, miał sam wszystkie honory. Pan sędzia skrzywił się i nasrożył czoło, szlem zawisł mu nad głową, a szlem od fuszerów to rzecz niemiła dla tak znamienitego gracza. Lecz wtem, jakby umyślnie dla wybawienia go od grożącego niebezpieczeństwa, jakiś wóz z turkotem zatoczył się przed ganek. — Pewnie pan komisarz Mrkwiczka, którego się odwczoraj spodziewam — wykrzyknął pan mandatariusz i w pośpiechu pomieszał swe karty z uzbieranymi lewami swych przeciwników. — Zaraz, zaraz — zatrzymywał pan Girgilewicz — ja mam jeszcze dwa asy i trzy trumfy. Ale pan sędzia już go nie słuchał, spieszył co tchu naprzeciw swemu dostojnemu gościowi. Lecz nim jeszcze mógł wybiec z pokoju, drzwi rozwarły się z niezwykłym zamachem, a zamiast spodziewanego komisarza Mrkwiczki wszedł nasz nieznajomy wędrowiec z ryczychowskiej karczmy. Pan sędzia przystanął na miejscu z niezadowoleniem zawiedzionego oczekiwania, pan Girgilewicz wzruszył ramionami, zmierzywszy jednym rzutem oka niepoczestną garderobę nowo przybyłego. Nieznajomy dopiero w progu zdjął czapkę z głowy i wszedł do pokoju nie zmieszany i nie zażenowany, z tym samym zuchwałym, wyzywającym wyrazem twarzy, tym samym na poły drwiącym, na poły cynicznym uśmiechem, z jakim w karczmie przysłuchiwał się opowiadaniom Organisty. — Zastałem pana mandatariusza? — zapytał tonem, jak gdyby mówił do podwładnych. Pan Gagolewski strasznie się nasrożył i wyprężył w całej postawie. Po wszelkiej formie i wszelkim zwyczaju należał mu się przecież tytuł sędziego. — Czego sobie pan życzy? — zapytał z surową powagą. — Chcę go poznać przede wszystkim — odpowiedział nieznajomy i z wyrazem protektorskiej uprzejmości wyciągnął rękę ku zagapionemu mandatariuszowi, który mimowolnie prawie wysunął swą dłoń do uścisku. — Z kimże mam honor? — przebąknął, jak gdyby zawstydzony tą poufałością. — Zaraz, zaraz, mój łaskawco i dobrodzieju — ciągnął dalej nieznajomy, jakby do najpoufniejszego mówił przyjaciela — niech się pierwej rozkwateruję. I nim jeszcze skończył mówić, rzucił swój tłumoczek i czapkę na najbliższe krzesło, laskę niedbale potrącił w kąt i twarz otarł z kurzu. Pani sędzina i reszta przytomnych przypatrywali się każdemu poruszeniu nieznajomego z zdziwieniem ludzi, którzy sami nie wiedzą, jakie przybrać miny i jaki zachować ton. — Ale przede wszystkim nie deranżujcie się państwo — zaczął na nowo nieznajomy i ręką wskazał na stół. — Cóż to, gracie preferansika? — Wiska — odpowiedział pan Girgilewicz i nadął się z dumą. — Głupia gra — zawyrokował nieznajomy i z lekceważeniem machnął ręką. Pan sędzia żachnął się, jak gdyby go ktoś szydłem ubódł w pięty. On przecież poczytywał wist za najszczytniejszy wymysł ducha ludzkiego. — Z kimże mam honor? — powtórzył swe pierwsze zapytanie z nieco silniejszym naciskiem. Nieznajomy parsknął rubasznym, drwiącym śmiechem. — No, już to honoru niewielkiego się pan przeze mnie spodziewaj — przemówił śród śmiechu — ale na przyjemność możesz liczyć śmiało. — Przynajmniej szczery — szepnął pan Gustaw Chochelka z dowcipnym uśmiechem do ucha pani sędzinie. — Ależ... — upomniał pan mandatariusz, wyprężając się do najwyższej swej grozy urzędowej. — Chcesz pan wiedzieć, jak się nazywam? — poderwał nieznajomy. — Dobrze, wyjawię panu wszystkie moje nazwiska, a z nich wybierz sobie, jakie zechcesz. — Jak to? — wycedził mandatariusz, który z pierwszego zdziwienia przechodził w jakiś przestrach pomimowolny. — Słuchaj pan tedy: po chrzcie zowię się Damazy, po ojcu Czorgut, w szkołach nazywano mię Katyliną, w klasztorze bazylianów braciszkiem Pantalemonem, a w naszym pułku Żelaznym Wilkiem. Po każdym z tych wyliczonych imion i tytułów pan mandatariusz o krok cofał się w tył, pan Girgilewicz zawsze o cal szerzej rozdziawiał gębę, a pan aktuariusz coraz wyżej podciągał swe kolorowe kołnierzyki. Tylko pani sędzina siedziała niema i nieruchoma na swym krześle, w niej ozwała się sama tylko ciekawość kobieca, a dziwaczne zachowanie się nieznajomego sprawiało na niej więcej korzystne niż nieprzyjemne wrażenie. Nieznajomy, którego odtąd będziemy nazywali po jednym z jego licznych imion i przydomków, wybuchł znowu w głośny i rubaszny śmiech. — A co? prawda, że jest w czym wybierać? — Ale czegóż ode mnie chcesz... pan? — zapytał pan sędzia, zacinając się przy ostatnim słowie. — Wstąpiłem tak sobie po drodze, mój łaskawco i dobrodzieju — odparł najspokojniej i usiadł wygodnie na najbliższe krzesło. Pan sędzia zgłupiał do reszty, pan Girgilewicz prędko zamknął gębę, bo uczuł, że już dalej niepodobna jej roztworzyć. — Jak to po drodze? — zapytał znowu pan mandatariusz i aż pod samą prawie przeciwną cofnął się ścianę. Zaimponowały mu strasznie ton, mina i całe postępowanie nieznajomego, a nieczyste sumienie kazało mu się mimowolnie czegoś obawiać i mieć bacznie na ostrożności. — Idę do waszego dziedzica — rzekł Katylina krótko i stanowczo. „Ej, czy nie jakiś koleżka bez służby?” — pomyślał w duchu mandatariusz. — A skądże droga prowadzi? — zapytał pan Girgilewicz. — Wprost z Hermansztadtu, z Siedmiogrodu. — Trudno, abyś pan dziś już zaszedł do Oparek, bo to jeszcze dobra mila — wtrącił pan Gustaw Chochelka protekcjonalnie. — A komuż by się tam chciało iść w nocy — odburknął pan Damazy Czorgut wzruszając ramionami. — Przenocuję u was w prześwietnej dominii. Pani sędzina wydęła wargi niekoniecznie uprzejmie, a pan sędzia ledwo na głos nie wyrzekł: „Chyba w areszcie, ale nie u mnie”. Katylina nie uważał nawet na miny swego gospodarstwa, rozparł się wygodnie w krześle jakby w własnym domu, a dopiero po chwili odezwał się więcej z impertynencją niż grzecznością: — Tylko nie róbcie sobie państwo żadnej subiekcji, najmniejszego zachodu, ja tam niewiele dbamo wygody. — Wierzę — wyszeptała pani sędzina półgłosem. — A zresztą niebawem powetuję sobie za wszystko u kochanego Julka. — U kogo? — zapytali jednocześnie państwo sędziostwo i pan Girgilewicz. — U Julka, mówię; wasz dziedzic nazywa się przecież Juliusz Żwirski. Na taką poufałość z imieniem dziedzica pogłupieli wszyscy do reszty. Pan sędzia niesłychanie wytrzeszczył oczy, pani sędzina nastrzeżyła uszy, a pan Girgilewicz rozdziawił gębę po ekonomsku, że nie jedna, ale całe stado wron znalazłoby w niej pomieszczenie. — To pan dobrodziej... — odezwał się po dobrej dopiero chwili mandatariusz, grzeczniejąc nagle do niepoznania. — Co ja? — zapytał pan Damazy na wpół drwiąco. — Pan dobrodziej jest... — Dawnym znajomym dziedzica? — dokończyła sędzina. — Więcej niż znajomym, moja mości dobrodziejko — odparł Katylina napuszony — muszę sobie oddać tę sprawiedliwość, że jestem jego przyjacielem. — Tak — wydusił z siebie mandatariusz wiernie i pokornie, ale ukradkiem zerknął na wykrzywione buty i wytarte łokcie mówiącego. — Mamy z sobą nawet dawne rachunki — ciągnął Katylina dalej. — Hm, hm — zakaszlał mandatariusz. Pan Girgilewicz nic nie mówił, z otwartą gębą, z wybałuszonymi oczyma stał nieruchomo jak drogoskaz, odkąd powziął wiadomość, że ma przed sobą przyjaciela jaśnie wielmożnego pana. — Panowie zapewne się już dawno nie widzieli z sobą? — odważyła się zapytać sędzina. — O tak, już przeszło sześć lat minęło, los w zupełnie przeciwne zapędził nas strony, jego poprowadził do pałacu, a mnie Bóg wie którędy. Musiałem tułać się po rozmaitych dziurach, ukrywać się nawet pod kutą bazyliańską et caetera, et caetera — prawił nieznajomy wpadając w ton wynurzeń. Pan mandatariusz pokiwał głową ze znaczeniem, a pan Gustaw Chochelka ściągnął brwi do góry, wydął wargi i wyszeptał półgłosem coś jak „podejrzany ptaszek”. Pan Damazy Czorgut czegoś niespokojnie obejrzał się po pokoju. — Czy państwo już po kolacji? — zapytał nagle. — O, nie jeszcze — odparła pani sędzina, nie przygotowana wcale na takie pytanie. — To proszę dla mnie najmniejszego nie robić sobie zachodu — ozwał się pan Damazy na nowo. — Zjem co bądź, zwłaszcza żem diablo głodny. — Zaraz każę przyspieszyć kolację — wyrzekła pani sędzina i porwała się z krzesła. — O jedno tylko prosiłbym panią dobrodziejkę — zagadnął znowu pan Damazy. — Słucham pana. — Lubię czaj bardzo mocny. — Dobrze — wyrzekła zagapiona gospodyni i prędko wybiegła do kuchni, jakby się obawiała, aby szczególniejszy gość nie wyjechał za chwilę z czymś nowym. Pan Damazy obrócił się do pana mandatariusza, który się czegoś głęboko zamyślił. — No, mój gospodarzu łaskawy — przemówił uderzając go poufale po ramieniu — poznawszy mię z sobą, poznajże mię i z swymi gośćmi. — A prawda, zapomniałem — wybąknął pan sędzia. — Rekomenduję panu — zaczął z urzędową powagą, odkrząknąwszy należycie. — To mój sąsiad, rządca buczalskiego folwarku, pan Girgilewicz. Pan Girgilewicz ukłonił się bardzo nisko, Katylina kiwnął głową niedbale. — Spodziewam się, że niebawem poznamy się bliżej — wycedził z protekcjonalnym uśmiechem. — To zaś mój aktuariusz — ciągnął dalej gospodarz. — Pisarz niby? — poprawił Katylina. — A tak, pisarz, pan Gustaw Chochelka. — Tam do diabła! — zahuczał Katylina rubasznym śmiechem. — Także nie miał się już jak nazywać, ta Chochelka! Biedny pan aktuariusz ledwie ze skóry nie wyskoczył, tak strasznym zawrzał gniewem. Nieznajomy ugodził go w najdotkliwszą stronę. Nazwał pisarzem, co na okropną zakrawało obelgę, i wyśmiał jego nazwisko, dla którego, jak mówił, wszystkie kobiety jakąś szczególniejszą czuły sympatię. — Nie rozumiem, prawdziwie — chciał coś powiedzieć, lecz zająknął się niemiłosiernie. Pan Damazy ani spojrzał już na zaperzonego aktuariusza, a ni stąd, ni zowąd natarł nagle na ekonoma. — Czyś pan szlachcic, panie Girgilewicz? — zagadnął go, jak najmniej przygotowanego na takie zapytanie. — To jest... ja... zdaje się... myślę na przykład... taj tylko... — zaciął się nieszczęśliwy ekonom, cały jak w ogniu. — Więc nie szlachcic? — pomagał mu nielitościwie Katylina. — To jest... znaczy... ja mówię... taj tylko! — wydusił z siebie z wielką biedą ni w pięć, ni w dziewięć. — Aha, rozumiem, pan mówisz tylko, żeś szlachcicem, ale po prawdzie nigdy nie wąchałeś pergaminu — podchwytywał drwiąco Katylina. Na pół nieprzytomny z zakłopotania ekonom chciał koniecznie coś odpowiedzieć, ale ani rusz zdobyć się na coś stosownego, aż posiniał nieborak, tak strasznie się natężał. — Taj tylko — wybąknął wreszcie i nic wiecej. — Szkoda, żeś nieszlachcic — ciągnął dalej Katylina — bo w takim razie miałbyś niezawodnie przydomek Giergoła! de Giergoła Girgilewicz, tak jak na Potoku Potocki! Żeby kto pana Girgilewicza młotem palnął po łbie, nie ugiąłby się tak mocno, jak pod ciężarem tego jednego słowa „Giergoła”, które spadło nań jak grom z jasnego nieba, a najdrażliwsze rozbudzało wspomnienie. Pan Damazy już coś nowego miał na ustach, lecz wtem na szczęście pojawiła się w progu pani sędzina, prosząc panów na kolację do drugiego pokoju. — Idziemy, służymy! — zawołał wesoło gość nie żenowany, posuwając się pierwszy na zaproszenie gospodyni. Zaklęty dwór 01 04